


date night

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the chapel dweller and good hunter marion have a date night after the hunt has ended.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Oedon Chapel Dweller, The Hunter/Oedon Chapel Dweller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts).



> takes place towards the end of my asptf series. i might connect this to there later ! 
> 
> originally requested by sorkari on tumblr!

"Good evening." 

The dweller jumped at the sudden voice that interrupted his thoughts. He tightened his grip on the small urn so it didn't fall out of his hands; even with more people entering and exiting the chapel at all hours since the hunt had ended he was still unused to being approached. He turned his head, quickly trying to prepare himself to deal with the stranger's questions. But it was only Marion, who stood a few steps away with a smile on his face. "Oh, hello." He set aside the urn and turned to face the hunter fully. "Ya startled me, heh heh." 

"Apologizes. That certainly was not my intent." 

The dweller smiled. "Of course! I suppose I'm just a little jumpy. Is there somethin' ya need?" 

"It's nothing important if you're busy," Marion assured him. The dweller watched as Marion shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he studied the urns, waiting until he continued, "I only wanted to ask if you were done for the day." 

"Oh!" The dweller smiled. "Yes. In fact, I've just finished up." 

Marion relaxed slightly as if a weight had been lifted from him. "Then I would like to show you something, if it would be no trouble." 

"Spending time with you is never any trouble." 

Marion looked up at him then, a blush spreading across his face. He grinned at the dweller, "I feel the same." 

"Is what you want to show me a long ways away?" The dweller dusted off his hands and turned towards Marion, who shook his head. 

"It is just up the chapel's elevator actually." 

The dweller couldn't imagine what could have been up there that Marion would want to show him. He had not been to that area of the chapel in some time, but not so long ago that something should have happened there without his knowledge. But Marion seemed more excited – albeit nervous – to show him whatever this was rather than worried. He would just have to wait and see what Marion had planned for him. "Well then, lead the way." 

Marion nodded and offered his arm to the dweller, who blushed and took the offered limb, his hand coming to rest in the crook of Marion's elbow. They walked together towards the elevator, each of them making small talk and asking about the other's day as they did so. When riding the elevator, the dweller expected Marion to take them up to the top – but he stopped the elevator at about the halfway point. There was an open doorway in front of them that lead out to the chapel's lower roofing. 

The dweller made a questioning noise but Marion did not answer immediately. He just smiled at the dweller and continued to lead him out onto the chapel's roofing. 

"Careful. Watch your step," Marion said, stepping down onto the slanted roof and holding out his hands for the dweller to use to support himself. The dweller accepted the help with a smile and walked with Marion off towards the small walkway off to the side of the roof. There wasn't anything there that Marion would want to show him, at least nothing that the dweller knew about. Right as he was about to ask Mario why they had come up here, they rounded the corner of the building and the dweller gasped. 

What was typically a normal corner of the chapel's walls near the short walkway had been transformed. Some boxes used for storage were pushed off to the sides to create the illusion of privacy, a closed-off space where the world couldn't reach them. In between the boxes were a pile of blankets and pillows, and there was a nearby box with a bottle of wine on top of it. The whole thing was lit up strategically placed candles, dim enough to give them privacy from any prying eyes but bright enough to light the area. It made the city look softer as well, as the dweller let his eyes wander the nearby buildings and skyline; he had never known Yharnam could be so beautiful. It was lovely. 

"Oh, Marion…" 

"I thought that we could use a break." Marion wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "So I set all of this up just for us. So that we could relax for a little while." 

"That's amazing!" The dweller turned towards Marion with a wide, beaming smile. "This is amazing. I don't know how I could thank you for all this." 

"Don't you worry about thanking me." Marion led him over to the pile, helping the dweller get settled. "Just enjoy this, with me." 

The dweller's heart pounded against his chest. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. "All right. Though I do want to repay you for this kindness later." 

Marion curled up next to the dweller, settling into the pile and pulling a blanket out from the bunch and pulling it over their legs. He then leaned over towards the box, lifting the bottle of wine in one hand and opening the box with the other. He pulled out a glass and handed it to the dweller. He took out a second glass and then turned back to the dweller. He said the name of the drink as he removed the cork – and while the dweller had paid attention, the name was so foreign to his ears that it slipped his mind almost as soon as Marion told him. Oh well, he could always ask him for the name again later. 

The liquid that poured from the bottle and into the dweller's glass was a heady, viscous red, so dark that it was almost black. "It does not come from Yharnam," Marion began as the dweller studied the liquid. "It was imported to Castle Cainhurst from a far off northern continent. It is what the elders allowed the young ones to drink at celebrations when they were still too young to have the stronger stuff." He poured himself a glass and then held it up so the liquid glinted in the dim candlelight. He chuckled, "There's no blood in it, so it isn't popular in Yharnam. It took me quite some time to get my hands on this bottle." 

The dweller sniffed at the glass, taking in the earthy and almost floral scents of the wine. It smelled fancier than anything the dweller was used to drinking. Which wasn't all that surprising considering that it was popular at Marion's childhood home. 

He watched Marion take a sip from his own glass with a pleased expression on his face, and he followed suit. 

"Do you like it?" 

The dweller let the wine settle in his mouth for a moment, taking in the flavors. It was sweet, with a headiness to it that balanced well with the flowery aftertaste. "It's wonderful." 

Marion beamed. "That's good to hear! I was honestly worried that you would not like it." 

The dweller hummed, considering his words. "I don't think that there is much ya could give me that I wouldn't like. Especially if it's something we can share." 

"Stop, you'll make me blush," Marion muttered as he pressed his free hand to his cheek. Marion was indeed turning pink in the dim light; the dweller felt himself blushing a bit as he felt a small victory in getting such a pleasant reaction. "If you like the wine, I know that you will enjoy this." 

He turned back to the box, lifting the section that had held the glasses and pulled out another box. This one was smaller and was a fancy shade of off-white and had held closed by a dark ribbon. It looked like a gift of some sort, which made the dweller squirm. Even though he and Marion had been together for quite some time and he really should have been used to these small gestures of care and kindness, he wasn't. 

Each time it happened, he always felt surprised by the man's generosity. Even now, as he watches Marion slip the ribbon off of the box, he can't believe that this is actually happening. Even as he is sitting here, in this quiet pocket in this oft too dark world, with Marion – a kind man who cares for him – he feels as though he is dreaming. Marion turns the box towards the dweller and then lifts the top so he can see inside. 

The smell was the first thing he noticed. It smelled amazing and when he looked down into the box he could see why. Inside there were six delicate-looking pastries, each of them flaky and round, and each crisscrossed with a different color of icing: white, brown, and red. The dweller blinked and looked up at Marion with wide eyes. 

He smiled at the dweller and explained, "They're puff pastries, the best I could find. Two of each flavor – vanilla, chocolate, and raspberry. I hope those are all right." 

"Of course, it's—! Marion all of this is more than all right! It's more than I ever would have expected!" He smiled, his eyes tearing up a bit at the edges. "This is a wonderful, lovely surprise." 

"You deserve it," Marion murmured earnestly. "This and so much more." 

The dweller's eyes widened as his words sunk in. Marion was looking at him from beneath his lashes, looking so gentle and earnest in that moment. He looked at the dweller as though he had hung the moon and stars in the sky. 

The dweller's mouth was dry at the thought. He didn't know what to say in response; he didn't deserve any of this. This was the sort of thing other people received from their significant others – not him. Yet here they were, together, lounging in this gift that Marion had crafted for them – for the dweller. 

He could hold eye contact with Marion any longer. He dropped his gaze down to the glass in his hands, swirling the dark liquid around once before taking a sip. "I don't deserve it." 

"You do." Marion reached out, taking the dweller's free hand with his own. His hand was warm and the dweller felt a small thrill of pleasure at the contact. Marion's fingers squeezed his, and he returned the gesture with a small smile. "You don't have to believe me, but it is true." 

The dweller stared at their hands, at where their fingers overlapped. "I don't know if I can believe you," he whispered, "but I do appreciate it. Really. This, and everything else you've ever done for me." 

Marion set the box down between them and scooted close enough for their legs to touch. He held onto the dweller's had the whole time he did it, and wrapped his newly freed hand up and around the dweller so that he was held in a loose grip. "I appreciate you," Marion said gently and he leaned forwards, into the dweller, resting his chin on his shoulder as he pulled him into a careful embrace. There was so much adoration in his tone. More than the dweller had ever heard in his life, let alone aimed at him. The dweller's mouth dropped, and then he grinned, leaning his weight into Marion as he nuzzled at his long, silvery hair. Warmth bubbled up in his chest. It brought a flush to his face; his heart felt like it might just pop out of his chest and land in Marion's lap. The thought and its borderline comedic symbolism made him smile. 

This was what he had been missing all these years when he had been alone with no one to call a friend. There had never been someone to hold him, to offer him such unconditional care and adoration. 

Marion pulled away from him, pausing a moment to brush his nose against the dweller's before continuing to put some distance between them. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of the night." Marion pulled the box closer towards them and picked up one of the vanilla pastries. He held it to the dweller's lips, and after a light chuckle, the dweller opened his mouth and allowed Marion to pop the pastry in. He chewed at it slowly, savoring the flavors of the filling and the pastry before swallowing it down. Humming, he opened his eyes just in time to see Marion popping the other vanilla into his mouth, chewing for a long while before swallowing it. 

"Was it worth the effort of getting them?" He asked Marion playfully. 

"Oh, every moment and coin," Marion answered with a laugh. "But I believe I'm supposed to be asking you that." 

"It was delicious," the dweller smiled. "And most certainly worth all the effort you put into it." 

Marion beamed. "That's fantastic to hear." 

They fell into an easy dialogue, the words flowing between them like the fine wine Marion served. It wasn't strong enough to get the both of them anything more than buzzed – but the dweller still often felt a lighthearted edge creep into their talk that he associated with drunkenness. 

And soon enough they were leaned against each other, one holding the other up with his weight in a delicate balance that was supported only by pillows and blankets. 

So delicate, that he almost didn't notice when Marion shifted next to him, nudging the dweller's side gently. "Do you see the courtyard there?" 

The dweller turned his head towards the location Marion indicated. "The one that connects to the cathedral? Yes, I see it. Why?" 

"That's where I had to face off against two church giants alone." 

The dweller gasps, concern in his eyes as he looks down at Marion. "Oh my – well, I'm grateful that you're still here with us now!" 

"I have to say that I agree." 

"How did you manage to get through that?" 

Marion hummed and then lifted his head from where it had been resting against the dweller's shoulder. He glanced around as if he expected to see someone else around, listening in on their conversation. "Can you keep a secret?" 

The dweller nodded. Marion motioned for him to come closer and the dweller leaned into his space. Warm breath tickled his skin and sent a shiver down his spine as Marion answered: "I cannot go into great detail, but I can assure you that it involved a lot of running and screaming." 

Laughter burst from the dweller's mouth. He tried to stifle it with a hand slapped over his mouth, but his shoulders still shook with amusement. Marion wasn't offended luckily; he was quietly laughing along next to him. 

"While I wish you had told me about this earlier, I am so, _so_ glad that I did not know about this…" 

Marion leaned into the dweller, who bore his weight with a smile. It was lovely to have Marion tucked against him, those silver locks tickling his jaw and his nose brushing over his skin. He wraps an arm around Marion's shoulders, holding him close as he relaxes into the pile of pillows. 

One of Marion's hands draped over the dweller's lap, palm up. It was clearly an invitation - and the dweller couldn't help but think of his past self, who would have broken out in a nervous sweat at the thought of this. Any of this. But now, even as his stomach swooped and dived, he knew that it was not that great anxiety that had always haunted him. Here and now, when he takes Marion's hand in his own as they look out at the calm Yharnam skyline, he feels something like relief and the gentle caress of being in love. 


End file.
